


Till Kingdom Come

by PixeledAerion



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fair for Rich People, Feels, Fictional Avengers Foundation, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pepper's Idea, State Fair, Steve is Poor, Tony Is Ultra Rich, based on a prompt, booth, first fic, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAerion/pseuds/PixeledAerion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boring days have a certain charm: You start thinking a lot.<br/>Pepper didn't knew when but she was suddenly hit with a good idea: A lot of IMPORTANT people (with LOTS OF MONEY) literally liked the avengers, so she thought of an interesting was to raise money for the Avengers Foundation and after a lot of thinking she came with an idea, where is the place young people came every summer to spend their savings and spare money? The answer was clear: A Fair.<br/>---<br/>Dude guess who is having a fair? Was the first thing Steve heard when he answered the phone, with the excitement Bucky said that sentence Steve knew he wasn't going to like the answer. 2 minutes into the conversation and he knew it was Pepper's idea. Steve never opposed to any kind of charity what surprised him was when Bucky told him who was manning the Kissing Booth: Tony Fucking Stark. Yes, the Tony Stark Steve had a crush since he joined the avengers. So with all of his savings (That weren't a lot, working for the government didn't pay a lot even when you are a superhero) he asked Bucky to purchase the only ticket he could afford and just in time because when the payment was processed all the 99 tickets remaining were suddenly sold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired on the following tumblr prompt: http://fyotpprompts.tumblr.com/post/122538295683/imagine-character-b-buying-all-the-tickets-for-the "Imagine Character B buying all the tickets for the kissing booth. Because their crush Character A is manning it. Bonus: Character C posses the only ticket Character B couldn’t buy." I modified the prompt making character C the one with the crush and the only ticket person B couldn't buy. I intend to make this fic at least two chapters long, please be patient and supportive, this is my first one.  
> Also the title is taken from one of my favorite songs of Coldplay "Till Kingdom Comes" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqHNzlms-ok. This will have sense in the second chapter.  
> he naturally knew it was Pepper's Idea, but he think it was a great idea. .

Boring days have a certain charm: You start thinking a lot. Pepper didn't knew when but she was suddenly hit with a good idea: A lot of IMPORTANT people (with LOTS OF MONEY) literally liked the avengers, so she thought of an interesting was to raise money for the Avengers Foundation and after a lot of thinking she came with an idea, where is the place young people came every summer to spend their savings and spare money? The answer was clear: A Fair. But she needed to make a fair that will catch the eye of the rich and wealthy. And she knew exactly which kind of fair she was going to make and which people would be in each attraction.  
\---  
Dude guess who is hosting a fair? Was the first thing Steve heard when he answered the phone, with the excitement Bucky said that sentence Steve knew he wasn't going to like the answer. 2 minutes into the conversation and he knew it was Pepper's idea. Steve never opposed to any kind of charity what surprised him was when Bucky told him that of all the booths posted online the only one with a person already assigned was the kissing booth, and who was manning the Kissing Booth: Tony Fucking Stark. Yes, the Tony Stark Steve had a crush since he joined the avengers.

So with all of his savings (That weren't a lot, working for the government didn't pay a lot even when you are a superhero) he asked Bucky to purchase the only ticket he could afford and just in time because when the payment was processed all the 99 tickets remaining were suddenly sold.

* * *

 

Within 3 days of the announcement, every single one of the tickets for every booth was sold. She only needed to convince the people in every booth providing that everybody knew by know of her event. Easy as pie.

Natasha and Bruce where in the kitchen, Natasha was drinking wine while Bruce was baking what smelled like cinnamon rolls. Obviously they both knew. They didn't put any fight at all instead they surprised pepper by already having picked their booths in advance: Bruce picked the cotton candy booth and Natasha the “Test your might booth”. Pepper was shushed out of the kitchen with that but she only had 3 more to go.

* * *

 

Clint didn't knew anything and he was kinda hard to convince to separate from his family on this moments of peace but the moment she told him it was for a good cause, it was a matter of time till he agreed with the condition of bringing his child. Pepper loved kids, so she couldn’t bring herself to said no (Mainly because she needed him). He picked the ring toss booth. Just 2 more to go.

* * *

 

Last but not least important were Steve and Tony (If Pepper was the gambler type, she would have gamble her car that between them were... things?).  
She was prepared to use some nasty cards with Steve (she dint knew what to expect). But she didn't had to use it. She was surprised at first that he knew 'bout all the fair thing but with Bucky being on team Steve she recovered quickly of her surprise. Steve agreed easily to it and picked the Dart Throw booth. Great just one more to go. And it was going to be war, but she won't go down without putting a fight.

* * *

 

- _Pepper you've convinced me of many things on the past but I’m not doing that._ Tony wasn’t actually pissed with the event but more with Pepper for putting him in the kissing booth without his consent. So he was going to torture her some more.

- _But it’s for a good cause!_ Said pepper suddenly realizing that this was going to be harder than she previously thought.

- _It's not my problem that you created that event and posted that booth without my consent._

- _You’re one of the hottest single guys out there. Everyone wants to make out with you and besides you enjoy being a playboy, so what’s the problem_? Pepper never received this kind of negatives in the business world she was so comfortable in so she was starting to get frustrated.

_-That I actually don’t make out with everything that moves. Besides I have many foundations worldwide, why should I participate in this?_ Tony knew he was playing hard just to get to her but in the end he would accept, so he decided to wait some more before finally accepting.

Pepper won many contracts for Stark Enterprises and sometimes you have to stop being nice and you have to pull some Nasty cards in order to get what you want. So In a moment of sudden desperation (Everything’s fair in love and war, right?) Pepper played his last card, if everything was going to fail, she at least would have employed every and all of her resources. Even the dirtier ones. _-Steve purchased a ticket for that booth._  
By the face Tony made she knew that she had won the war, destroyed all of his defenses and had him where she wanted. Tony kept saying excuses but Pepper knew that he was just playing hard. He barely said his consent but Pepper did hear it and that meant the world to her.

* * *

 

With all the participants in, and all the tickets sold Pepper know had two weeks for creating, coordinating and establishing one hell of a fair for rich people. And she liked challenges like this a lot, not in vain she was so feared in the business world.  
So when she started printing and sending the tickets (She was so impressed that in only 3 days every single ticket was sold out) she found something interesting in the records of the kissing booth. Of all the 100 tickets that were put to sale she knew the first one was purchased by a "Steve Rogers" but the 99 remaining were purchased by only one person, some "Victoria Vulpes". She knew this was going to be interesting so she printed the first 99 to Victoria and gave the last one to Steve. If that didn't shake things between them, well, she would admit she was wrong.

But she was never wrong.   
If she only were the gambler type.

**Author's Note:**

> Say Hi on tumblr http://theblueeyesofaerion.tumblr.com/.  
> And on twitter if u like @aerion182.  
> This is my very first fic, so any and all con-criticism is kindly appreciated.  
> English is not my mother language so if u see any error please notify me.  
> Also I've been to Usa only once, so there are a lot of things i only know from movies, if something isn't right please notify me that too.  
> Kudos to you all.


End file.
